Many users of tablet computing devices utilize pointing devices such as smart pens. Some tablet devices have structures, such as shafts to house a pointing device to help a user keep from misplacing the pointing device. Many tablets lack such structures, leaving it to the user to find a place to store the pointing device when not in use.